


Sinning For Talking

by camichats



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, OMGCP 14 Days of Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: "Can we charge them for that?" was the most common question asked once Kent and Swoops entered the locker room, no matter what they were doing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ung this is my first Check Please fic so be nice.

“Ew can we charge them for that?” Kent looked over at the loud voice of Yegor that went over the chit-chat of the locker room while the gathered members of the team geared up. 

“We’re just talking,” Swoops said, rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah, but you’re doing it  _ romantically _ .” 

“You’re so in love it’s disgusting,” Wax piped up. “We can see it across the room without trying.” 

“I say we sin it,” Yegor said, and no one was surprised. 

Others seconded the idea and Kent raised an eyebrow. “Well in that case…” He stood on his tiptoes to reach him because Swoops was a giant  _ freak _ , and kissed him, one of his hands going to the back of his neck, more for balance than anything else (but none of the Aces needed to know that). 

Kent could feel him smile against his lips as he kissed back. When Swoops put an arm around his waist, the team made various gagging noises and expressions of disgust. Kent reflected that their reaction would be incredibly different if they knew that Swoops only did it to help Kent not strain himself. Fucking  _ giant _ . 

“Blegh,” Wax said, his face an exaggerated picture of revulsion. “ _ Definitely _ sinning.” 

“You were planning on sinning us for talking,” Swoops pointed out. 

“Logic doesn’t work on these fuckers,” Kent stage-whispered. 

Swoops gave a solemn nod and kissed him again, rather chastely since they were in front of their teammates and everyone was sober. 

Kent kept stealing kisses when he could-- and a few times when he couldn’t-- until the team’s grumbling had tapered off.  _ Serves them right for sinning us for talking _ , he thought. Kent wasn’t-- couldn’t be-- even the littlest bit upset with them for it because he knew they were just teasing. It had become something of a game over the months since he and Swoops had gotten together; the team would sin them for everything they saw them doing that was the slightest bit ‘coupley’. It was just as well. Kent would probably blow Swoops in front of everyone if he thought he could get away with it. Yep. He couldn’t be given an inch. 


End file.
